


A Sporting Hunt

by The_Silver_Souled_Hunter



Series: Bestial Encounters [1]
Category: Bloodborne (Video Game)
Genre: Beast Hunter AU, Beginning of a Series, Gen, Hunters do not make easy meals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-24 04:33:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15622626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Silver_Souled_Hunter/pseuds/The_Silver_Souled_Hunter
Summary: The Hunter ends up turning early on, and dominates some of the lesser fiends of Central Yharnam.  This is not meant to last as what looks like tempting prey attempts to end him.





	A Sporting Hunt

The moon hung low over Yharnam, casting pale light over the otherwise dark streets. Many of the beasts that roamed the cursed city grew stronger with the coming of night, while others chose to rest. One beast perched himself on a rooftop in Central Yharnam, basking in the moonlight and keeping an eye out for potential prey. Damien had once been a fearsome hunter, but indulgence in the blood had turned him into one of the very beasts he once slaughtered.

He licked at his teeth, savoring the blood from his most recent victim, a Carrion Crow. Those damned birds had caused him a surprising amount of trouble, but now they were little more than dinner. Damien stood and crawled along the rooftops, hungering for more flesh. He peeked over a ledge, seeing two Large Huntsmen. He shook his head, deciding that it would take too much effort for too little food. He continued scanning the area and glanced into the nearby graveyard, where he spotted a very large man chopping up what might have been a Huntsman or another beast.

Damien was already carefully crawling down the side of the building, saliva dripping from his jaws. This man would be a challenge, but he could already imagine the sweet blood spilling from his corpse. He slowly crept forward, green eyes glowing and ears twitching in excitement. Unfortunately, he didn’t maintain stealth for long as the man suddenly turned around, sniffing the air and snarling. Damien smirked and crouched down, preparing to attack.

Father Gascoigne had been focusing on pulverizing the Huntsman he had witnessed striking down Viola. She was one of the few things keeping him sane in this godforsaken city, and now she was gone forever. He choked back a sob as he brought his axe upon the body again, realizing that he had nothing left to live for. Shortly after, the stench of another beast hit his nose. He turned towards it with a furious snarl, deciding that if he was to truly die here, he would at least take one more of these wretched creatures with him.

Damien leapt to the side as the giant hunter brought his axe down. He dodged more swings of the axe with relative ease, jumping back and giving taunting growls. His taunts turned into a yipe as a scattershot of bullets suddenly struck him. The hunter chuckled and reloaded his blunderbuss, preparing to take another shot. Damien snarled and rushed forward, snapping at the hunter’s leg and tearing his trousers.

Gascoigne let out a cry as the beast’s teeth ripped at his thigh. Hissing, he snatched the little bugger by the scruff of the neck and tossed it against a tree with ease. The priest felt a smirk come onto his face as he raised his axe once more, swinging it and striking the beast’s leg, causing a sharp cry to ring through the air. The blood that was drawn from the wound smelled so, so sweet. It was oh so sickening, but he just couldn’t resist it’s call. “Oh the sweet stench of blood, it sickens me…” he panted.

Damien held back a shudder, not understanding why the man’s words unnerved him. Was it the obvious growl in his voice, the fangs he had glimpsed, or the fact that he was now drooling heavily? The small beast shook his head, deciding that the only thing that mattered was taking down the giant hunter and making a meal of him. The beast scrambled up the tree he’d been thrown against, hissing from his injured leg. He stopped for a moment to furiously lap up the blood from his fur, then growled down at the hunter before leaping and latching onto his back.

Damien dug his claws into the man’s shoulders and back to keep from being thrown off. He hissed tauntingly into the old hunter’s ear before biting down on his throat. The hunter shrieked as he collapsed, reaching back in an attempt to dislodge the beast. Damien dug his claws in deeper, his green eyes shimmering in joy at the sweet red ichor that flowed from the bite. He lolled out his long, rough tongue and lapped at the wound, purring in excitement. He would feast tonight!

Gascoigne grabbed desperately behind his back for the small beast, tears starting to run down his face from hopelessness and the pain from the bite. He felt the monster’s tongue rasp across the wound, savoring his blood. Fear suddenly hit Gascoigne as his senses started to dull. No, he couldn’t die like this! Not as dinner for a horrid little creature! Panic and anger filled him as newfound strength suddenly emerged. He knew what was happening, and he hated it, but it was his only chance at survival. Father Gascoigne stood up once more as he grew in size and shape, transforming into a towering beast.

Damien was flung from the hunter’s back as he reared up and let out a mighty roar. His eyes widened when he saw what the old man had become. The gigantic beast turned to him, licking his chops as thick drops of saliva dripped into his beard. It was then that Damien realized that the tables had turned. He gave a small whine has he slowly backed away from the other beast, sprinting away as the monster pounced in his direction.

Gascoigne felt a thrill rush through him as he eyed the small beast. Now he could properly fight this pesky little creature! All he had to do was catch it and he’d have a nice snack. He launched himself into the air and landed on the spot where the beast was, only to find he had fled. Gascoigne huffed and sniffed the air for his prey, finding it scrambling up the stairs. He smirked and gave a low chuckle. He supposed he could play cat and mouse for a while.

Damien ran on all fours up the stone steps, his heart beating so fast he thought it would burst. Near the top of the stairs was a large iron gate. He decided that he could save himself by climbing over the gate. He grabbed onto the bars and started climbing, only for the hunter to bat him off with his claws. Damien howled in pain and ran around the larger beast, getting knocked down the stairs by another swipe. He slowly got to his feet and whined, realizing that he would be done for if this continued on. He crept towards one of the trees, finding a sort of burrow large enough for him to squeeze into. The small beast wriggled his way into the hole, waiting for the other beast to draw near.

Father Gascoigne tromped down the stairs, looking and sniffing around for his prey. He stopped beside a tree, tilting his head in confusion. After a few moments of waiting, a small creature pounced onto his back. He let out a surprised howl, shaking and flailing to try and dislodge the little beast. The beast once again ripped at his back and bit at his neck, causing him to give cries of pain and anger. It wasn’t long before Gascoigne collapsed, paws twitching as he laid on the cold ground.

Damien gave a shriek of triumph, proudly thrusting his head into the air as he stood atop his kill. He was about to crawl off and slit the hunter’s throat for even more of his delicious blood when the mound below him suddenly shifted. He stopped, confused, and tapped the body with a claw, yelping as he was briefly crushed when the massive beast rolled over him. Damien laid twitching on the ground, whimpering softly. He had celebrated too soon, and now he would pay for it with his life. Unless…no, there’s no way that could work. He glanced at the hulking, salivating monster standing over him and decided it was better than nothing.

Father Gascoigne leaned over the small beast, licking his torn lips. The pest had proven to be a challenge, but now he was little more than a helpless midnight snack. He was about to bite into his prey when a small noise hit his ears. He tilted his head, listening closely. The pathetic thing was mewling like a lost kitten. Gascoigne snarled and contemplated putting the beast out of it’s misery before eating it. Yet something kept him from going through with it. Was it how small and pitiful it looked? Maybe it was because it looked quite scrawny upon closer inspection? Perhaps he could hold off on devouring the poor thing…for now, at least.

Damien continued mewling and crying as the beast picked him up by the scruff of the neck. He was carried up the stairs, eventually being placed down. He smirked, thinking that his plan was working, only for the beastly hunter to wrap his arms around him and start licking the back of his head. Damien yelped at the sensation and tried to push him away. Eventually he had enough of the grooming and squirmed out of the beast’s grasp. With a hiss, he climbed up the gate as swiftly as his wounds would allow, falling onto the other side.

Gascoigne barked in surprise as his prey wriggled free. He roared in fury as he slammed his shoulder against the gate. He knew he shouldn’t have attempted calming him! How could he be so stupid?! He thrusted his head skywards and howled, screaming at the lout in a language that only beasts could understand. That he would not be shown mercy next time, and to remember the name Father Gascoigne.

Damien snickered as he slunk around the corner, listening to the beast’s furious screeching. Father Gascoigne? Oh, he would definitely remember that name, especially since it was now too dangerous to step into Central Yharnam for the moment. As he started lapping the blood from his wounds and fur, he thought about where he could possibly go next. The Cathedral Ward was just ahead if he remembered correctly. He stood and started his walk to the Ward, opening the door for new opportunities and new dangers.


End file.
